Double Deception
by TheShatteredRainbow
Summary: Kaoru does something no one would ever dream possible. Sorry, that was a bad summary... Please, just read it instead. Oh and it's my first fan fic, so please forgive me if it sucks. Also, Hikaru's eyes are a golden brown and not hazel-green. My bad...
1. Chapter 1

Day by day. Hour by hour. Minute by minute.

Every minute, we grew farther apart, and you and her grew closer. Our world was collapsing, falling apart, but at the same time, a new world was forming between you and her.

The two of you. It almost made me sick. Haruhi was... so beautiful, graceful, but at times, clueless. You were... my twin, the one I had known since we were born, but also the selfish, immature one. Despite your flaws, I loved you both.

I loved you both...I loved you both, but you didn't love me back. Why did you two only love each other? I deserved to be loved, not you, Hikaru. I was caring, loving, and I had control of my anger.

Setting up that date between the two of you was my worst decision. Since then, we have not played the 'Which one is Hikaru-Game!' We were not gaining enough wages in the club any more, and we lost all of our customers. We no longer sleep in the same bed. We no longer finished each other's sentences. People no longer confused us.

No more confusion? That bothered me. I actually kinda enjoyed being mixed up with you. That way, only we knew who we were. Now, people knew which twin was you and which twin was me because I rarely smiled now. I was often slouched over, alone in the corner, with an expression of hatred on my face.

I looked up at you, and noticed how you were beaming at Haruhi. She was giggling and holding a bouquet of roses. You noticed I was staring at you, and we locked eyes.

Damn, you had such beautiful eyes. Hazel-green. They went so well with your red-orange hair and your periwinkle blazer. It made you look sexy, hot.

I mentally kicked myself. You're my twin. I can't and shouldn't think of you in that way. Twins don't do that.

I snapped out of my thought and realized you were now standing in front of me.

"Kaoru," you said, "Is there something you want?"

"You're the one came over here!" I replied, embarrassed.

"Oh, but Kaoru, you were obviously daydreaming about me!" you teased.

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Why don't you two pipe down?" Haruhi intervened.

You said with a sly smile, "Anything for you, sweetie!" You said it as if you wanted to rub it in my face.

The two of you walked away, holding hands. Before you turned the corner, I saw you kiss Haruhi on the forehead.

It made me want to vomit. Your love for her is nothing compared to my love for the both of you. Now, that I actually thought about it, I couldn't tell which one of you I loved more. That didn't really matter though, because I was never going to get the love back.

"Kaoru!" I heard a voice call. "Get your ass over here!"

It was that blonde air-head. I despised him. He was so annoying with his 'Daddy' thing. If I were really that idiot's son, I would have run away awhile ago.

"Kaoruuuuu!" Tamaki whined.

With that, I stood up in one swift motion and began to head out the door. The 'King' followed behind me, teasing.

"What's the matter, Kaoru? Are you jealous of your brother?" When the moron said that, I turned around punched that sorry son-of-a-bitch straight in the nose.

Blood ran down his face, staining his blazer."Bwaaaah! Mommy!" Tamaki called.

"You better leave me the fuck alone, or I will smash the rest of your face in!" I spat at him, running out the Third Music Room.

I ran outside of the school to see you and Haruhi walking home. I decided to follow you.

After walking for about 20 minutes, you stopped in front of an apartment building.

"Goodbye, Haruhi! See you tomorrow morning!" You let go of her hand.

"See you, Hikaru." Haruhi responded, somewhat flatly.

She walked up to her apartment, where she waved goodbye to you and blew you a kiss. You smiled, just like you used to smile when we would play our games.

My face flushed red. Why in the hell are you replacing me? I'm your twin! Do you want me to despise you? Never mind that, you don't even get the choice any more.

You began the long walk home to our house, while I began the climb into Haruhi's apartment window that she left open.


	2. UPDATE

Hey everybody! Despite my inactivity, I WILL be continuing this story! I have already began writing chapter 2! :D

"Rainbow! You better not be just saying this and update like 4 months later!"

Don't worry people! If I end up not updating, it will only be like 1 month later, though should NOT be the case as about 70% of chapter 2 has already been written!

I would like to thank the 3 of ya who've reviewed the story so far. It really means a lot to me!


	3. Chapter 2

I could hear Haruhi in the kitchen.

I could feel her happiness, your happiness.

I wanted that happiness. I needed that happiness.

Pulling myself through the window, I could hear Haruhi coming closer.

Panicking, shaking, I searched the room for a place to hide. I saw her bed, elevated high enough off the ground to squeeze myself under. Safe under her bed, just in time.

"Hmm, I thought I heard someone. Guess not," Haruhi said to herself, in her usual, dry tone. She shut the window, not locking it. It was a bad habit. The big eyed girl left the room, and headed for the bath. I slid out from under the bed to follow.

I slouched as I walked, a crazed expression covering my face. Haruhi, before closing the door, squinted into her apartment.

"Is someone there? I can't see, I don't have my contacts or glasses," She called softly. I did not respond. "Maybe I'm just hearing things."

To my left was the kitchen, to the right was the bathroom door. I turned left.

I turned left because I saw the roses in the garbage. It was one thing to steal my brother's attention and love, but it was another to steal his love and attention and throw it all away.

Now even angrier, I pounded into the kitchen, seizing the roses. Angry tears flowed down my face as I took the flowers and smashed them. When I was done, the heads of the flowers were reduced to bits of pink and red. Still furious, I grabbed a knife from the butcher block.

I ran to the door, and kicked it in. There, Haruhi stood naked, with a "deer in headlights" expression.

"K-k-kaoru..."

I lunged toward her, ready to kill. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open in shock. I grabbed her by the waist, pushing her down.

Before I knew it, my pants were on the floor next to me, along with the periwinkle blazer and shirt I wore to school. My boxers remained intact.

"Kaoru? Please, stop. Why are you doing this?" Haruhi pleaded.

"I deserve his love, not you!" I spat at her.

With that, I picked her off the ground and carried her to her room. Her barely-there breasts touched my bare chest. I threw her onto the bed, her naked body still wet.

Quickly, I took my boxers off, and climbed on top of Haruhi. The knife now at her throat, she showed no resistance, and physically surrendered herself.

"I-I-I'll do what you want, K-kaoru," she barely squeaked out.

"Spread 'em" She stared at me. "I said, SPREAD 'EM!"

Her legs opened almost immediately, and she was visibly aroused. A large grin spread across my face, and I thrust myself into her.


	4. UPDATE 2

...Sooooo...

Yeah, that chapter took waaaay longer than I planned it to... And it was way shorter than it should've been...

I'm really lazy, sorry guys. :/

I'll try to update more often... but procrastination...


End file.
